themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Master Chavez
"Manny, I Need You To Summon Rothus To Defeat Trox It Is Only Way To Stop Him" Always on the frontlines of the fight to protect Earth, Master Chavez duels creatures who accidentally wander through tears in the Veil, sending them back to their own realm. He trains constantly with Metisfire, his Dragon Dancer dueling creature. Master Chavez is more open to new ways of practicing Kaijudo than the other Kaijudo Masters, making him a natural mentor. He trains the basics of Kaijudo and dueling—and tries to curb some of their more wild ideas on new ways to work with creatures. and also Master Chavez common enemy is Vandal Role Chavez Profile Name: Hector Chavez City: Winter Park State: Florida Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Fire Race: Human Clans: Fire Family Metisfire ( Pet ) Casseopeia Chavez ( Mother ) Ozai Chavez ( Father ) Andromeda Chavez ( Sister ) Ursa Chavez ( Sister ) Atalanta Chavez ( Sister ) Perseus Chavez ( Brother ) Personally Creature Steel Mask Brikion Explosive Trooper Zalmez Armored Supporter Gatlinger Pursuiting Raizen Codeking Waldstein Yara Se Nice, Dedication Guardian Bilifen the Explosion Iron Arm Tribe Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord Flamewing Dragon Nine, Zero Zero Electron, the Original God Pulse Mars, Electrostatic Guardian Atom, the Divine Core Galklife Dragon Deck Master Chavez uses Fire civilizations deck. his deck was The Blaze of Fire. Episode Appearance Travel To The Planet Huntika Touble By Danae Darkspella Claim The Gold Gauntlet To Destory The World Recuse Lupias After the Centurions got back from their Recuse Mission to save the Lupias, the Councils been seems talking one to each other to handle the Darkness Army's plan to destory the entire galaxy and as also Manny stopped the Masters from talking to each other at the same time the Masters listened Manny's ideas how to destory the Darkspella's evil plan to destory Kaijudoa and as also the Masters did not know that how Manny come up with that plan and as also Master Nigel have heard Manny's useful comments about his plan to ambush the Darkness Army, and as even also Master Nigel told the Centurions that Wuya was going after the Sickle of Death Meaningness and also Master Nadia did knew that Wuya was able going after the Artifact, Master Jaha told Nadia that Master Chavez did don't want talk about that in front of him and Kimora during their Counciling with the Centurions about on their Mission saving the Lupias Master Chavez's Sister Disappearance Master Chavez traveled to Antarctica to find Ursa his sister and sailed across from North Atlantic, South Atlantic and Indian Ocean also Master Chavez went to the Arctic Country and see his sister was in here hidden and also the Gang knew that Master Chavez was in Antarctica to find his sister and also They are being attacked by Queen Orion and not as even also that King Poseidon came to save the Gang and even also Jelly knew that her Father sent him to save them even also Master Chavez went to the Iceish Hollowy Cave and when that his sister Ursa was hidden in this cave and even also Master Chavez hears her cries and moans and begs to find her and as Master Chavez follows the voice of her cries and as that in front of Master Chavez's eyes and It's was Ursa was in her Fire Nation dress and the Hood on her head and as She's turns around and saw Master Chavez standing there dispart from her and also knew the voice that He's follows and also Ursa ran to Master Chavez and hug him in tears and Master Chavez told her that He's there for her and as She's cries and Master Chavez even also told Ursa that She was safe with him and as They leaving out the cave also the Darkness Army trapped Master Chavez from leaving the cave and Master Chavez heard Darkspella's evilness laugh from behind him and Ursa and also Darkspella told Master Chavez that She was very impressed for leaving the cave and Ursa was crying in tears and Master Chavez was done with Darkspella's trappy tricks on him for finding his sister and also Darkspella did knew that Ursa was hers and even also two Armored Guards was blasted and the Gang came to save Master Chavez and Ursa that even also Darkspella was very mad at the Centurions for ruining her plans also Jelly told Darkspella that She will call her Mom and her Aunties and also Darkspella told Jelly that what her Mom and her Aunties gonna do about it and also Waterfalla came with Hellrush, Saucer Head Sharks and also for her aunts Foresta, Fireasha, Lighta and Necrospella and even also Waterfalla told Darkspella that She's needs to stop her madness even also that Darkspella have her Darkness staff to destroy the entire Veil and even also Darkspella was about to destroy them and also Lighta blasted her staff out of her hand and gave Manny chance to summon Drill Rex into battle to attack the Darkness Army and as Manny summons Drill Rex in dueling combat and even also Drill Rex roars in battle and others summoned their creatures in battle to help Drill Rex and even also during their fight Darkspella grabs her staff and transforms into the Dragon and then She retreats back to her realm and Manny told Drill Rex to don't let Darkspella get away as Drill Rex is in for ambush and by that retreat Darkspella try fight Drill Rex off and also slammed Drill Rex into the Iced wall and even also that time Drill Rex was banished and also Manny used his Earthbending skill to push her down and even during that time Darkspella was banished and all the Darkness Army retreats back to the Creature realm and the rest of Kaijudo Dojo has returned to Florida for their victory The Garcias Family Reunion Prisoner To Shoguns Master Chavez battle his Father in Combat Duel Spells Beyond the Beyond - Master Chavez's main spell Stormspark Blast - Master Chavez's Light spell Magic Shot - Critical Destroyer - Master Chavez's Fire spell Solar Ray - Master Chavez's Light spell Shogun Gallery Chavez6 Large.png Chavez8 Large.png|Master Chavez, Toji and Joseph watching Manny duel Jack from the View Chavez2 Large.png Chavez4 Large.png Chavez3 Large.png Chavez7 Large.png|Master Chavez Telling Firebirda About That Orion Lived Inside Of Manny's Soul Now And That Way Orion Will Able To Defeat The Darkness Army's Power Chavez5 Large.png|Master Chavez Tells Ray That Manny And Beracules Was Held As Prisoners By The Shogun Clans Chavez.png Chavez7.JPG Chavez5 Large.jpg Char 82191.jpg NigelChavezNadia3 Large.jpg|Master Chavez Look At Master Nigel Who Is Being Unpatient Waiting For Manny To Be Back From His Homecoming Dance At His School Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Fire Clans Category:NPC Category:Council Of Masters Category:Good Wizards Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Kaijudo Masters Category:Clans Leaders Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Kaijudo Duel Masters Category:Teachers Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Fire Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists Category:Fire Masters Category:Light and Fire Masters Category:Duel Masters Category:Siblings Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Kaijudo Arts Masters Category:Fire Class Category:Manny's Masters Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Dragon Masters Category:Dragon Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Dragons Category:Kaijudo and Shogun Dragons Category:Civilization Duel Masters Category:Shoguns Users Category:Male Characters Category:Clans Masters Category:Creature Experts Duel Masters Category:Experts Category:Angry Duel Masters